


Does It Matter?

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Remus wants to know if it matters. Deceit is confused as to what "it" is in this equation.





	Does It Matter?

"Does it matter?" Remus asked aloud, staring at the ceiling of the Mind Palace from the position Remus had taken up on the couch.

Deceit, trapped under Remus' long legs and trying to read a magazine, sighed. "Does what matter, Remus?" he asked.

"Pronouns," Remus said.

"Pronouns are often seen as beneficial to most people and are frequently used so as to not repeat a person's name to death," Deceit said. "And to transgender individuals, pronouns can be very affirming, so I'd say pronouns matter."

"No, not what I meant," Remus said. "Does _it_ matter?"

"The pronoun 'it'?" Deceit asked.

Remus nodded.

"It is a very important part of the English language," Deceit said. "It is used to denote many different objects and places."

"And people," Remus added.

Deceit slowly put down the magazine, looking over at Remus. "People?" he asked.

"People," Remus confirmed. "People can use it pronouns."

"I...suppose so," Deceit said, frowning. "But it is considerably rare, and controversial."

"Why should someone's pronouns be controversial?" Remus asked. "It's that individual's choice! It should be respected!"

"Remus, you're giving me a headache," Deceit sighed. "Can you explain what you mean in a simple manner?"

Remus groaned. "It...is me. I'm it."

"Oh," Deceit said. "Okay."

Remus sat up. "Okay?"

"Okay. I wish you would have told me sooner, so I could respect your pronouns, but now that I know I will work on using them. I will warn you, it may take time."

"That's okay," Remus said. "If you use them, and try to use them, then it's okay."

Deceit nodded. "Of course I'd use them...or, should I say 'it'?"

Remus grinned, briefly, before its expression turned thoughtful. "Back to my original question," it said. "Does it matter?"

Deceit fell back into confusion. "I thought we just answered that question."

"No, we established the background for that question. Does it matter?" Remus asked.

Deceit blinked. Rolled his eyes. "Remus, you know I hate it when you refer to yourself in the third person." He took its hands in his own. "Of _course_ you matter, you dummy."

Remus offered a smile. "If only the others could see that."

"The others _will_ see it, come Hell or high water," Deceit said. "If you feel like you don't matter, we'll have to rectify that."

"How?" Remus asked.

"Well, for a start, we can get the others using your proper pronouns," Deceit said. "Using the correct pronouns for someone generally makes them feel more important. Like their opinion, their life, matters. And once we have them respecting your pronouns, we'll work on other things."

"Like what?" Remus asked.

"Like showing that sometimes darker content can be useful," Deceit said. "That exploring dark thoughts is healthy, and even encouraged in safe environments. And they'll see that 'Dark' Creativity has its own place in Thomas."

"I really love you sometimes," Remus said, grinning wide. "I hope you know that."

Deceit rolled his eyes and forced Remus' legs off him. "Come on, let's go find the others. We can tell them about your pronouns, provided you're ready?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm not against telling them. I wouldn't actively seek them out to tell them."

"And that's where I'm the more proactive out of the two of us," Deceit said. "Just know you'll have to be the one to tell them, because they'll assume I'm lying."

Remus fixed its collar. "Yeah, I figured. But if you're there for moral support, I should be able to handle it."

"Good," Deceit said. "Who should we talk to first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't start discourse in the comments section, I'm only trying a little pronouns exercise here.


End file.
